


Skin on skin

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Kink: Kangaroo Care. Romance.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Skin on skin

Riku was sitting on the shore and Sora came to join him. Instead of saying hello or questioning why he was not at the tree, he laid down across Rikus lap.

Riku was taken back at first, then put a hand on his head and smiled sympathetically. He understood Soras forced positivity burned him out and he needed to decompress. For Sora, the firmness and sense of security of Rikus body was like no other. He closed his eyes.

So Riku let him rest and gazed into the distance, lulled by the lapping waves and his friends warmth.

As time passed, Riku admired Soras body. He was so petite despite only being a year younger than him, plus he was a skinny little thing, so his weight didn't cause him any discomfort at all. In his light slumber, Riku could feel him getting less tense with every snooze.

Sora had always been the more childish of the two, but Soras life had gotten significantly more difficult in a very short amount of time. He had been given so much responsibility that he'd never asked for, and Riku was very aware that it was partially his fault. 

They were at a slowpoint in their lives, with all the major problems of the universe sorted. Nobodies had been rescued, Ansem was dead, the Heartless were manageable, refugees had returned home, Kairi was back and sleeping souls had been awoken. Now it was Soras time to sleep.

Riku wondered if there was anything he could do to help him. Riku was ready to give his life to protect Sora, but didn't know how to go about looking after him.

After thinking upon it for a while, and struggling, he got his gummiphone as carefully as he could without bothering Sora. Then he took a bunch of selfies while doing stupid faces ; he would send one to Sora every morning. That should cheer him up. But was that enough?

They were together for a couple of hours before Sora finally woke up. Rikus leg was numb and he tried to massage some life back into it while Sora had a big stretch. "You feeling better?", he asked.

Sora nodded and rubbed his eye. Riku wasn't sure how convinced he was though, especially when Sora laid against his chest. He needed comfort and support. Riku sighed and touched Soras head again.

"Hey...", he said gently, "Your do is gonna take my eye out."

Sora looked up at him and Riku gave him a soft smile. The corners of Soras mouth twitched as he tried to force a smile, but Riku gave his face a squeeze, smooshing it. "You don't need to smile at me.", Riku said. "If you wanna be sad, be sad. I don't want you to have to pretend to be happy near me; it'll upset me more than just seeing you sad will."

Soras eyes welled up and Riku cupped his cheek. "I'm sorry...", Sora whispered.

"You don't need to be sorry.", Riku said. "It's just us, okay?"

Sora nodded and leaned into his touch. Closing his eyes, he kissed Rikus palm. When he didn't get any negative reaction, he gently, briefly kissed Riku on the lips. Rikus heart skipped a beat and Sora avoided his gaze, too nervous to see his reaction.

Until Sora got pulled closer and kissed. With a sigh of relief, Sora threw his arms around Riku, straddled him and deepened the kiss.

Riku managed to get himself up and led Sora to one of the shacks, their lips glued together the entire journey.

As soon as they got inside, clothes flew in in every direction. Sora tickled Riku all over, Riku pinched Sora all over, and they couldn't stop laughing. 

Things slowed down and they took turns kissing eachothers necks. They embraced and shivered when their cocks touched. Every shuffle gave a wonderful, titillating friction. They rolled their tounges together, and drooled as they had passionate but inexperienced kisses.

Breathless, they pressed their foreheads together and Riku licked his fingers. He stroked his cock to make it moist and when he pressed himself against Sora again, they both swooned.

Sora was lifted and pressed against the wall. He winced, because the shack was old and he could feel splinters stab him in the back. He was about to complain, but was thrown off when Riku grabbed and squeezed their penises together. Riku began tugging them both off and Sora was rendered speechless. His eyes darted around looking for something for him to do in return.

He kicked them off the wall and they went tumbling. Sora ravished Rikus body, kissing, sucking, licking all the way down and hesitated when he was facing Rikus cock. He nervously looked up at Riku as he took it into his mouth and slowly sucked it. Riku shuddered as his breath was taken away.

Riku gently stroked Soras back, patting his ass that was up in the air. It was quiet, the only thing breaking the silence being slurping and light sighs of pleasure. Riku cupped Soras cheek again and he could feel his cock poking him from the inside. Sora swooned and it sent a buzz through Rikus cock that made his toes curl.

He led Soras hand to his own cock and encouraged him to touch himself, so he did.

A quarter of an hour went by and Sora finally let Rikus erection slide out his mouth. They kissed and purred as they dry humped and felt eachother up. 

"I've missed you...", Sora whispered. "It feels so good to have you against me..."

"I've missed you too...", Riku whispered. 

Sora smothered Rikus neck with kisses, clutching at his hair so hard he almost ripped it out. Feeling Rikus heart beat against his own was the most validating thing he'd ever experienced. He had never felt more present and real. He would never let go; when the island was swallowed by darkness all those years ago, Sora had never forgiven himself for not being able to reach Riku. Never again. Never ever again. 

Riku was enjoying Soras unabashed craving for him. It pet his ego and validated Sora being the number one person in his heart since childhood. He couldn't help but smile as his neck was ravished. 

Riku squeezed their cocks together again and tugged them in unison. They rubbed their feet together, and held one another so tightly it left bruises.

"Riku... do you wanna do my butt?"

Riku suddenly froze.

"That's what guys do right?", Sora continued. "So we should do that."

"...al...right...", Riku managed to mumble before Sora turned himself around. Riku stared at Soras bottom, completely dumbfounded. Neither of them knew what they were doing beyond the vague, wishy-washy stereotypes of what sex was... but as Riku had been fifteen when they left the island, he did have a vague recollection of sex education. "We need lube... we haven't got that."

"Oh..."

"But I'll still touch you...", Riku quickly said. Spreading Soras cheeks, he ran his tongue up and down Soras crack. Sora yelped and jumped away in surprise before crawling back in embarrassment. He flinched every time Riku licked him but managed to not escape again. He had just never felt anything like it, so it was a very scary feeling even though it kind of felt good. 

"I-Is this w-what you're supposed to do?", Sora asked, trembling. 

"Do you like it?"

"I don't know... it's so freaky..."

Riku licked up his crack, all the way up his back, finally ending the journey with a kiss at the back of his neck. He did it over and over again until Sora relaxed and eventually began swooning. "I love you, Riku...", he whimpered. 

"I love you too..."

Sora sat back and rubbed his bottom against Rikus cock. He could feel the length of it gliding between his cheeks and it made him start whimpering. It was thick and hard and better still, the taste of it lingered on his lips. He heard Riku moan and it made him shudder and ride faster. When Riku rubbed his back, it gave him butterflies. He was so sensitive even the sand under his feet felt wonderful. 

A wave of pleasure threw off his pace and made him see spots. His erection twitched and cum sputtered out from it. Sand clung to his sweaty body when he collapsed. 

Riku pulled him close and rubbed him all over. Grains of sand exfoliated his body and Sora, who was still sensitive, writhed and moaned until he came again.

Soon enough though, Sora was entirely coated in sand, looking ridiculous. Riku realised that when Sora stopped moaning regardless of where he touched him, because a thick layer of sand stopped him feeling it. He let Sora go and spanked him, sand flying everywhere. 

Sora glomped him and gave him a kiss. He rubbed Riku all over but soon realised the same problem; so much sand clung to his palms that he couldn't feel Riku at all. He tried to slap his hands clean but it was futile, and he started getting frustrated before Riku soothed him with a kiss again. 

Sora ravished Rikus throat again, noticing the hikies he'd left before. He sucked on his pale nipples, gnawed on hs outy belly button, kissed his cock and sucked on his balls. Sora feltt them twitch in his mouth and eventually Riku purred as he finally had his release. Sora flinched as Rikus twitching cock kept slapping him in the face. Cum glued one of his eyes shut. 

As Riku recovered, Sora cast a water spell and rinsed himself clean. He cheered for himself and had a big refreshing stretch. 

Riku cried out when Sora glomped him again. Giving him a snuggle, they let their bodies cool down. Their heart beats soothed eachother, gradually slowing their pace. Soras weight held him down to earth when his mind felt like it was floating aimlessly. He could feel his cock going soft against his stomach and it gave him shivers. They'd never been so comfortable. 

"I really needed this...", Sora whispered. 

"Me too.", Riku agreed. "I didn't want to believe how much... Sora, thanks... for doing this with me."

"Thanks to you, too... and I want you inside me next time, okay? I don't wanna hold back with you anymore."

Riku nodded and rubbed his back. 

"And no holding back with me either!", Sora added. "And I can feel your heart right now, so if it goes weird I'll know that you're lying! Even if it's to yourself!"

Riku smiled and nodded. "No holding back.", he echoed. Sora waited a moment, then sighed in relief and kissed his cheek.

The End


End file.
